A estrela mais brilhante
by Gih Bright
Summary: Bellatrix é a terceira estrela mais brilhante da constelação de óriom, mas a jovem bruxa batizada com esse nome jamais sucumbiria ao terceiro lugar. SiriusxBellatrix, para o Chilhood Project da seção blackamor do 6v.


**Sinopse: **Bellatrix é a terceira estrela mais brilhante da constelação de óriom, mas a jovem bruxa batizada com esse nome jamais sucumbiria ao terceiro lugar. SiriusxBellatrix, para o projeto Childhood Viling II da seção blackamor do 6v.

**Considerações iniciais:**

* Fic betada pela _Lily_.

*Fic para o projeto _Childhood Living II_ da seção Blackamor. Item: **altura.**

* E a fic é dedicada a _Hee_, porque não há qualquer outra pessoa que mereça a minha 1ª blackamor, exceto ela.

* * *

><p><strong>A estrela mais brilhante.<strong>

Quando o céu noturno tingia-se do mais escuro azul marinho e poucas estrelas desmanchavam o quase negrume, Bellatrix sentia-se a dona do mundo. Não era uma questão de ser, mas sentir; ela possuía idade o bastante para distinguir a realidade da imaginação: não era como as outras crianças. Mas apesar de se sentir como se estivesse prestes a tocar as estrelas, ela nunca as alcançava, eram demasiadamente distantes e era impossível tocá-las. Entretanto, a sensação de pertencer a um todo era como uma chama intensa e acolhedora, um sentimento que transbordava em certeza, mesmo que seus pés continuassem firmes no chão. Naqueles momentos, ela sentia que não precisava de mais nada para conseguir o que queria, porque ela era uma guerreira.

Os mais velhos diziam que lhe batizaram com o nome da terceira estrela mais brilhante da constelação de órion, o caçador, porque desde sua concepção, ela era uma guerreira. Sua mãe sofrera com uma grave doença na gestação, que quase lhe ceifou a vida; Bellatrix resistira. Ela nasceu com seis meses, tão pequenina, tão frágil; mas ela resistira. Resistira até mesmo quando, aos cinco anos despencara escada abaixo, quase quebrando o pescoço. Sem sombra de dúvidas: ela nasceu para sobreviver, como uma guerreira invencível.

Mas apesar de seu nome caracterizar sua maior virtude, ela não se conformava em ser a terceira estrela mais brilhante. Terceira. Bellatrix Black. A única criança _crescida _em toda a família, a única que era mimada e até mesmo idolatrada pelos adultos, servindo de exemplo para as irmãs; a menina guerreira, que manteria a linhagem dos Black, honrando o bom nome da família, ela deveria ser a primeira; mas Walburga Black estava grávida de um menino. Por isso, já não importava que seu tom azul fosse igual ao azul do céu noturno ou mesmo o imaculado tom do mar, não, antes dela haveria Sirius, a estrela mais brilhante de todo o céu.

E naquela mesma noite quase sem estrelas, o choro do filho do seu tio ecoou por toda a mansão Black, cheia de parentes ansiosos, que outrora apenas comemoravam uma amenidade qualquer. Bellatrix não precisou ver o pacotinho enrugado nos braços do tio para saber qual seria o nome do bebê.

_Sirius_.

Ela jurou odiá-lo, não importando que ele tivesse os olhos prateados como uma noite de luar, ou que possuísse o sorriso fácil, com uma gargalhada doce e contagiante, não importava que ele tivesse cabelos como o negrume do céu noturno ou a pele tão clara quanto a neve do inverno. Não importava. Ela jurou superá-lo, nunca permitiria que ele lhe alcançasse ou que, de alguma forma, conhecesse suas fraquezas. Jamais permitiria que ele, algum dia, ganhasse asas para contorná-la e assim usurpar o cargo que lhe pertencia; ela simplesmente não poderia se permitir se conformar em ser a terceira.

Sirius não se interessava por ela.

Era uma criança brincalhona, talvez até demais, mas apesar disso era demasiadamente questionador; não servia para ser um soldado. Seus olhos cinzentos eram enigmáticos como o luar, ocultando seus pensamentos através de sombras, que ela gostaria de desvendar. Sempre que podia, Bellatrix admirava a paisagem noturna, às vezes pensava na estrela que originara seu nome, mas quase sempre terminava pensando na estrela mais brilhante do céu. Nunca mais pensou em tocar as estrelas, pois pensava que para atingir seus objetivos, ela precisava manter os pés firmes no chão, para assim sempre se lembrar de manter uma meta diante de si.

Com os pés no chão ela poderia escolher o caminho que precisaria trilhar. Pés no chão, coração no céu. E foi pensando assim que ela trilhou pelo caminho verde e prata da sonserina, sendo imediatamente aprovada pela família, como deveria ser.

Todos os natais era o mesmo, a comida seria excelente e todos os parentes se reuniriam em uma situação quase informal, para abrirem presentes caros e que quase sempre eram equivocados. A casa de tio Órion estava maravilhosamente decorada, o brasão dos Black destacando-se por todos os lugares. Os parentes ocupavam todo o saguão, conversando uns com os outros em tons levianos; toda aquela movimentação era incrivelmente enfadonha.

Discretamente, Bellatrix, no auge de seus treze anos, arrumou uma forma de fugir de toda a movimentação e encontrar um lugar calmo nos jardins no fundo da casa, onde ela descobriu um segredo do primo: apesar de muito pequeno, ele compartilhava consigo o fascínio pelo céu noturno. Sirius pegou uma vassoura maior que ele, mas graciosamente a montou e logo rumou ao céu, subindo cada vez mais alto. Ela o observava voar muito mais alto do que ela jamais se atreveria a ir, notando como os cabelos dele ondulavam com o vento e como ele sorria ao fazer voltas sem destinação qualquer; ela o viu quase desaparecer no céu, sendo apenas um pontinho distante, longe demais para ser alcançado.

Ela não teve certeza de quanto tempo se passou desde que ele estava no alto, mas sentia-se um pouco zonza ao tentar encontrar o minúsculo ponto que era Sirius no céu; de longe ele parecia uma pequena estrela que tinha acabado de nascer. Tal pensamento lhe deu vertigens, causando-lhe um desconforto no estômago que rapidamente foi esquecido, quando notou que a grama verde encostava-se no seu joelho.

Durante muito tempo ela observou a grama sobre seus pés, até que a vertigem passasse e Sirius pousasse ao seu lado, desmontando a vassoura com toda a elegância possível a um garoto de sete anos. Ele a encarava curioso, com vestígios de um brilho divertido em seu olhar metálico; ela não gostou daquele olhar.

-Você poderia ter caído. -ela lhe disse com azedume. O primo não se sentiu intimidado e lhe lançou um olhar de pouco caso, que a irritou. -Talvez tia Walburga mereça saber o que você fez.

-Você não vai contar. -disse Sirius despreocupadamente, voltando para a casa, em passos moderadamente apressados. -Você não devia estar aqui fora também.

-Ao contrário de você, eu não sou uma pirralha que mal saiu das fraudas. -disse Bellatrix maldosamente, gostando de como as bochechas do primo adquiriram um tom rosado de raiva. -Eu tenho mais direitos que você, menininho bobo.

-Em primeiro lugar, eu não sou um "pirralho" ou "menininho bobo." -retrucou Sirius com rispidez. -Em segundo lugar, não sou eu quem não tem coragem aqui.

Bellatrix estreitou os olhos quando ouviu a suposição do primo. Uma cólera silenciosa percorria por todo o seu ser em decorrência das palavras mal escolhidas pelo menino a sua frente. Os adultos poderiam dizer que era apenas um menino de sete anos, mas ela poderia retrucar que era um menino Black, e todos de sua família eram articulados em selecionar as palavras, Sirius não era exceção.

-Você ousa...? -perguntou ela ameaçadoramente.

-Andy já disse que você tem esse hábito de _olhar_ o céu, mas você nunca tem coragem de _alcançar_ o céu, nem mesmo tentar! Só fica plantada no chão. -disse Sirius com um pequeno sorriso zombeteiro repuxando seus lábios. Os olhos prateados cintilando marotamente. -Você tem medo de altura.

Como a guerreira que era, Bellatrix jamais esperava ser retrucada, especialmente por um menino de sete anos de idade, muito menos pensara ser chamada de covarde. A fúria era um sentimento que se mesclava perfeitamente bem ao conceito de guerreira, intrinsecamente ligado ao verbo guerrear, naturalmente ajustando-se a ela. Fúria e humilhação mesclavam-se, originando um desejo de vingança tão grande que cegava, porque a clareza daquele pensamento era impronunciável. Naquele instante, Bellatrix entendeu a essência da guerra, porque tudo não passava de um sentimento de revolta, oriundo da quebra de um preceito imensamente valorado que precisava ser recomposto. A guerra fazia a guerreira dentro de si sobreviver, alcançando o patamar máximo no céu noturno - e aquela seria a sua lógica.

A grama sobre seus pés lhe trazia a certeza de sua coragem, o céu estava em seu coração, em seus sonhos, em sua vida; Sirius não entendia nada sobre ela, apenas proferira palavras a esmo a fim de perturbá-la, mas não havia verdade naquela alegação, disso ela tinha certeza.

-Eu posso te ajudar a superar os seus medos, se quiser. -ofereceu o menino, lhe dando um sorriso livre de qualquer vestígio dos Black. Era um sorriso novo, puro e confiante que ela nunca mais iria ver. -Prometo!

Entretanto, cega pela grandiosidade do que descobrira, Bellatrix ignorou o primo completamente, preferindo a opção que parecia mais vantajosa. Adentrou na casa, procurando a tia com os olhos alucinados, sentindo transbordar em si uma súbita excitação quando finalmente encontrou a tia e delatou tudo o que o primo cometeu, apreciando quando suas palavras foram tidas como verdadeiras e o menino foi castigado perante todos de sua casa. Naquela noite Bellatrix aprendeu que humilhação gera humilhação, bem como que a guerra gerava guerra; e ela chegaria ao céu noturno como a estrela mais brilhante dentre os Black.

Sirius nunca mais lhe dirigiu mais do que um olhar de reprovação, muito menos lhe sorriu como naquela noite.

Durante toda a sua vida, Bellatrix pensava que Sirius não permitiria ser alcançado, por isso que ela escolheu todos os seus caminhos, priorizando a honra e a batalha, pois desde o berço ela era destinada a ser a lâmina que cruzaria os céus até seu objetivo. Por sua fé na guerra e na glória de representar sua família, como a melhor guerreira, digna de ser a mais brilhante do céu, ela sobreviveu ao casamento que não queria, a guerra que se iniciou, a prisão que quase a enlouqueceu; tudo. Em meio a isso, Sirius Black foi excluído do céu da tapeçaria.

Ainda assim, Sirius era a estrela mais brilhante de todo o céu noturno e nada que ela pudesse fazer mudaria tal fato. Sirius e seus olhos que nunca envelheciam, com a sua risada alta e enrouquecida, que ainda assim acalentava qualquer pessoa como um sopro morno de verão, com suas feições que, mesmo abaladas pela estadia em Azkaban, não lhe deixavam menos belo. _Sirius._

Ela pensou que o superaria se o matasse, mas quando o fez, o vazio só se intensificou. Porque ela mantinha o objetivo, mas sem a presença dele naquele mundo, sua visão se anuviava e o que via não era o prateado dos olhos dele, nem o negrume do céu noturno nos fios encaracolados dele: o que ela enxergava era o verde da maldição da morte, marcando todas as suas escolhas erradas e pontuando um erro que ela não sabia como sanar.

Em seus sonhos, ela sempre observava o primo com sete anos, montado em uma vassoura subindo em direção as estrelas, cada vez mais alto até se tornar um ponto minúsculo no céu, como se zombando de sua incapacidade de levantar vôo e agarrar-se ao solo, como se sua vida dependesse disso (_e dependia_). Se possível, ele estava mais resplandecente do que já era e ela não sabia como superá-lo.

Ela não descobriria o segredo até que Molly Weasley conseguisse derrotá-la em batalha, acertando-lhe um feitiço certeiro em seu coração. Em sua mente, ela podia ouvir Sirius chamando-a de covarde.

O segredo para se destacar não estava ligado à guerra ou a sobrevivência, muito menos tinha relação com a honra, com a fé ou com o céu noturno; o segredo era acreditar que seus próprios sonhos de tocar o céu poderiam ser realizados com um pouco de fé e amor. Sirius lhe ofereceu amor aos sete anos, quando prometeu lhe ajudar a superar um medo de altura que sequer reconhecia que possuía; e ela negou. Quando ela fechou os olhos, mergulhando na escuridão, a última coisa que se lembrou de ter visto fora o céu noturno.

Sirius brilhava sozinho naquela noite.

* * *

><p><strong>Observação:<strong>

**Bellatrix** é a terceira mais brilhante na constelação de órion, sendo que seu nome é oriundo do latim, significando "guerreira". No céu noturno, Bellatrix ocupa o 25° lugar na tabela de estrelas mais brilhantes**.**

**Sirius **é a estrela mais brilhante do céu noturno, pertencendo a constelação de cão maior e pode ser vista em todos os hemisférios**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Acho importante ressaltar que apesar de ter usado alguns detalhes da pesquisa supra, eu não me ative ao pódio, até porque acho que Bellatrix não ficaria muito contente em estar no 25º lugar.<strong>

**Tentei fazer com que a Bella não notasse seu medo de altura porque acho que ela seria suficientemente orgulhosa para não observar seus próprios defeitos e fraquezas, atendo-se principalmente ao seu objetivo de ser a pessoa mais digna da nova geração de Blacks, sobrepondo-se dessa maneira ao brilho natural de Sirius. Não sei se fiz um bom trabalho, mas é o que consegui fazer. **

**Mereço reviews?**


End file.
